Recovery
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to Human and Sick. Itachi hasn't spoken to Sasuke for weeks and Sasuke is determined to know why. Can he fix whatever it is he broke? Warning: Uchihacest, yaoi, lemon, rated M. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.


"Sasuke! Itachi! Wake _up_!" Fugaku yelled down the hall, early in the morning. He hummed a random tune loudly, knowing it'd annoy his boys, and retreated back to the kitchen, making their Sunday breakfast.

In his room, Sasuke groaned, kicking off the covers. As much as he loved his father's cooking, he didn't fancy being awake at seven on a Sunday morning. It just wasn't natural!

*

Itachi sighed, pushing away the covers. He would never understand his father's need for Family Day, every week. Silently, he dressed, making sure he looked presentable enough for the table. He'd shower later, after eating. He just wanted to get this over with. The less time spent in the presence of his family, the better.

*

Sasuke finally hauled himself out of bed. He didn't care about being presentable, so he left his pyjamas on and his hair messy. He slowly made his into the hall. He hoped Fugaku was making crepes that morning. They were his favourite. They were usually served with ice cream. He brightened at that thought and ran the rest of the way down the hall. And into Itachi.

Sasuke wasn't expecting to run into his brother. That's why he went flying backwards and landed on his arse when he impacted the tall, strong body of his gorgeous older brother. Well, that's what he told himself.

"Sorry, Itachi," he grinned up at his brother, hoping he'd get a reaction from him today. It'd been _weeks_ since Itachi had spoken to him. His brother refused to even look at him, most days. He couldn't understand what he'd done wrong. After three years of kisses and cuddles, of being each other's best friends, he suddenly stopped speaking to Sasuke. Ever since they'd made love, Itachi had been cold and distant. It was hurting Sasuke more than anything and he didn't know what to do. But, putting on his brave face, he smiled and held his hand up for Itachi to take to help him up. He was ignored. Itachi simply turned and left, walking calmly down the stairs as though nothing had happened. Sasuke was about ready to pull his hair out!

Refusing to cry, he pushed himself off the floor and joined his family in the kitchen, pretending nothing was wrong.

*

Itachi watched impassively as his younger brother entered the kitchen, a smile on his face as he smelled the delicious food. The boy never quit! He couldn't believe Sasuke was smiling. Not after what he _did_! He shouldn't be smiling. He should be guilt-ridden and crying and trying to apologise to Itachi!

He refused to acknowledge his brother's presence. He calmly ate his crepes and left, not really in the mood to eat more than he needed. He ignored his brother's smile directed at him, ignored the subtle touch to his leg as he passed his former best friend. He couldn't deal with this. What Sasuke did was tearing him apart. He was so hurt. He'd trusted his brother. He'd allowed himself to believe Sasuke loved him. And, what did he get for opening up?

He closed his door, wiping away the tears forming in his eyes. It'd been so long since he'd cried. Well… before Sasuke… he'd never really cried. But now, it was a common occurrence. One he couldn't help. He sat on his bed, face in hands, giving in to the tears.

*

Sasuke frowned, wondering what he'd done _now_. It couldn't have been because he'd run into Itachi in the hall. He knew Itachi already hated him before that. But… why? What could he have done that was so terrible? He was sick of being treated this way. He pushed his second helping away and followed his brother upstairs, not even caring when Fugaku leant over and took his neglected food for himself.

He knocked on the door twice, before letting himself in. He wasn't going to give Itachi the chance to get rid of him. He could try to ignore Sasuke all he liked, but he wasn't going anywhere.

When he looked up from closing the door behind him, Sasuke froze in his tracks. Itachi was looking at him with his usual blank stare. But, he had tears running down his cheeks, dripping from his jaw. His chest clenched as he quickly made his way to his brother's side, wrapping an arm around the strong shoulders.

"Itachi! What's wrong?" He kissed his brother's temple, holding him close. For his efforts, he was suddenly shoved away, sent sprawling on the floor. "Danna?" He tentatively got up again, but knelt in front of his brother.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again!" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears! What did he _do_?

"Itachi? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!" He crawled forward on his knees, grabbing his brother's hands.

"You!" he pulled his hands from Sasuke's, a look of anger and hurt now upon his face. "How could you _do that_?" He turned away, wiping his face on his sleeve. For Itachi to do something like that, he must have been very upset.

"Itachi! Tell me! What have I done? Why d'you hate me?" Sasuke felt his own tears welling up as he tried to turn his brother around to face him. He wouldn't budge. "Itachi!" he reached around, grabbing his brother's wrists, pulling him into a rough hug, back to chest. "Tell me so I can fix it!" He rested his chin on Itachi's shoulder, bringing his legs around to wrap around Itachi's waist.

"You can't fix it. You can't," He squeezed his eyes shut at the words coming from his brother's beautiful lips. It couldn't be so bad! He could fix it! He'd find a way! He said as much, only to be pushed backwards, onto the bed, away from Itachi. "You can't!" Itachi took a breath, seemingly to compose himself, before continuing. "How could you have done that? I thought you loved me? You told me you loved me, Sasuke." He knelt back on the bed, his voice breaking slightly. "I asked you to stop. I asked several times. And you didn't! You wouldn't listen to me. I was sick and you… you _raped_ me Sasuke!" Suddenly, his fist came flying for Sasuke's face, landing painfully on his left eye. Sasuke was too shocked to even register the pain. He stared blankly for a moment before sitting up and crawling forward.

"Itachi… no… _no!_" he grabbed his brother's hands in his once more, pulling them up to his lips, kissing them, before holding them to his chest. "I… rape? No! Itachi… you… you liked it! I didn't rape you! We… we love each other!" He ignored his tears, trying to make Itachi see his side. "We… we made love. I was taking care of you. Making you feel good. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I love you, Itachi!" He released the limp hands to hug Itachi to him. He brought one hand to stroke the long, dark hair he loved, the other rubbing circles on the small of Itachi's back. "I thought you liked it… you didn't like it?"

"No," was his whispered, one-word reply before Itachi broke down, crying into his shoulder, holding him close.

*

Itachi didn't know why he was holding Sasuke to him, crying into his shoulder, allowing him to see him in such a pathetic state. But he was. He couldn't stop the tears or the sobs. He couldn't stop himself from feeling so sad and hurt and… god, he didn't know _what_ he was feeling. It all seemed to blend into one big, horrible feeling that made him ache and cry. He listened to Sasuke as the boy tried to find out what he'd done. He hadn't known. He'd thought they were making love? Itachi held his brother, wishing he could hate him. It'd be easier to hate him. But he didn't. As much as he hated what Sasuke did… he didn't hate his brother. He loved him so much. So much that he was sure that's what hurt most of all.

Soon, he pulled away slightly, his breathing calming down once more. His eyes hurt, his nose was runny and he had a slight headache. But he felt better. Sasuke knew what he'd done. Now, he just had to wait for the boy to realise how badly he'd hurt him.

"Itachi?" Itachi sighed, still not really up to dealing with this. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," his brother sounded so broken, so small. He knew he shouldn't blame himself, but he'd put that sadness in his otouto's voice. He'd hurt Sasuke. "Itachi, I'm so sorry," he repeated, pulling away to look Itachi in the eye. He used his pyjama sleeve to wipe away a bit of snot and combed his hands through Itachi's hair. He kissed the red, swollen eyes and pulled him back into a hug once more. Itachi didn't know what to say. He wasn't going to say it was ok. It wasn't. He wasn't going to lie to Sasuke. That wouldn't help them at all.

"I… need to think. I'm going to have a shower."

"O-okay."

He was released from the hug, finally allowed to collect his clothing for the day and go shower. He needed this time alone to think about what had just happened. And what could possibly happen in the future.

He closed and locked the bathroom door, hanging his towel on the rack before undressing and turning the taps. Sighing, he stepped under the warm spray, allowing it to sooth his headache. He smoothed his hair back, closing his eyes, facing the shower head. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

*

Sasuke lay back on Itachi's bed. He was so shocked at what he'd heard. Rape. Him? No… but now that he looked back… he hid his face in Itachi's pillow in disgust. He'd ignored Itachi's pleas for him to stop. He'd only thought about what _he'd_ wanted, not taking Itachi into consideration. _Kami! I'm disgusting! No wonder he hates me! I fucking raped him! I raped my brother! Fuck!_ He turned over, completely burying his face in the soft pillow, taking in the scent of his brother as he cried his shame.

He couldn't remember a time he'd cried so much. He didn't think he'd _ever_ cried so much in his life. He took a deep breath, turning his head, his cheek resting on the wet pillow, as he tried to organise his mind. _How am I going to fix this? Fix _us_? _He wiped his exposed cheek with one hand, willing himself to stop crying long enough to think.

When Itachi came back from the bathroom, they could work on it together.

**

After being kicked out of the shower by his randy parents, Itachi dragged himself back to his room. Thankfully, it was empty. Sasuke apparently decided to get dressed for the day as well.

As he dressed, he considered what was going to happen. He'd soon become impatient with himself, forcing the tears to stop. Enough was enough. He'd never succumbed to his emotions before, and he certainly wasn't going to any time soon. He was going to take this like a man and make sure everything would be ok between himself and his brother. Whether their relationship would ever be the same would soon be revealed. He just had to be patient.

"Boys! Time to _go!_" Fugaku called up the stairs, in the most annoying tone he could. Itachi rolled his eyes, wondering how he could have been spawned by that man. There had to be some kind of mix up at the hospital…

He'd been dressed for a while now. Since he'd returned from the shower, he'd just been sitting in his room, thinking. He didn't know what else to do.

_I want to trust him again… but… _he shook his head, forcing the weak thoughts out. _Moron! He's your brother. He loves you. Stop being such a woman!_ He picked up his coat and left his room, happy with his decision.

*

Sasuke had gotten dressed and flopped on his bed when he left Itachi's room. And that's where he'd been for the past half hour. He knew Itachi was back and dressed, but he didn't think he could face the man after what he'd just been told. And now they had to go on a Family Day outing. Just perfect. Groaning, he grabbed a random hoodie, hoping it wasn't _too_ dirty, and left. He wondered what his father had in mind this week.

"We're going to the park! We're going to feed the ducks!" Fugaku was excited, it seemed. "Here, I have a loaf of bread for everyone. We're gonna pair off and make sure those birds get a good feeding! Itachi, you're with me. Sasuke, you're with your wonderful mother. Ok, let's go!" He grabbed Itachi's arm and dragged him out the door. It was a short walk to the park, so Sasuke figured it wouldn't hurt to spend it with his mother.

"Come on, Sasuke… we have to make sure they don't hurt themselves. Knowing your father, he's going to run into something… or one of the ducks is going to bite him…" she sighed, slipped on her shoes and dragged Sasuke out the door with her. Sasuke just complied, knowing it wouldn't be as painful if he just went along with everything.

"You see, son, when you tear off chunks, it's easier for them to eat… don't just throw whole slices in," Fugaku was apparently 'teaching' Itachi how to feed the ducks. Itachi just followed directions, staring blankly at the lake. He didn't seem to be enjoying it very much. And now, Sasuke knew why his brother wasn't enjoying anything these days. It was because of him.

"Fugaku, he's not a baby! Let him do it how he wants." Mikoto came in to rescue Itachi, still dragging a silent Sasuke with her.

"I wasn't treating him like a baby! Miki-chan, he was going to sink one of the poor little duckies!"

"Fu-fu… leave him be! Come on, Sasuke. We'll go to the other side. We'll meet back here when our bread is all gone."

"Ok! Then, time for ice cream!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. His father loved ice cream a bit _too_ much.

*

Itachi watched impassively as his bread chunk hit a duckling, making other ducks charge at the poor little thing, trying to get to the food. He threw his bread in the same place every time, not interested in what was going on.

"I like spending time with you, Itachi. The conversation is always interesting." Fugaku teased, throwing his own bread to a white duck. Itachi ignored him. "You know… there's a reason I paired up with you, son," he nudged Itachi with an elbow. _What do you want, old man?_ "I can't help but feel things with you and Sasuke are… off. Did something happen?" Again, Itachi ignored him. "Well, I know you might not think I know what I'm talking about, but he's your brother and I'm sure it can be fixed. I mean, he loves you… you're his hero! I remember one day, while you were at school, little Sasuke came up to me, dressed in one of your uniforms and said "I'm Itachi!" and paraded around in your shoes all day. He couldn't wait to be in school with you, 'Tachi."

Itachi's chest clenched. He'd never heard that story before. Little Sasuke in his clothes. Just picturing it made a tiny smile pull at his lips. He hoped Fugaku didn't see it.

"Why don't you talk to him? I can… preoccupy your mother for you." He nudged his boy again, grabbing his bread from him, pushing him away. Itachi just walked off, silently grateful of his father.

*

"Sasuke… what happened with you and Itachi? You don't seem to be getting along so well, these days." Mikoto threw a rather large chunk to a duckling, who picked it up and sped off into the reeds at the side of the pond. "Has he done something wrong?" She wrapped an arm around him for a brief hug.

"No. I did something wrong."

"What did you do?"

"I… invaded his personal space." He winced, hating to put it like that. But, if anyone could help, it was his mother. So, he had to put it in words she'd understand.

"I see… what did you do? I don't think he keeps a diary… and he doesn't even look at his porn collection I got him a few years ago…"

"I… can't tell you. But… I'm really sorry I did it. I didn't know it was wrong! And… then he didn't tell me why he was angry and just ignored me! I didn't find out until today." He wiped his angry tears away. He was so ashamed of what he did. But he needed to talk to someone. He needed help. And his mother had always been there for him. And she always seemed to know what was best when it came to Itachi.

"I see," she said again, throwing her last chunk into the water. "Why don't you talk to him? Look, he's going to the bathroom, now. I'll distract your father while you try to fix things." She grabbed his bread and kissed his forehead before pushing him in the direction of the public toilet block.

"Thanks, Kaa-san." She just smiled at him and turned towards her husband.

"You think they'll be ok?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course. Just a bit of a misunderstanding."

"Hn. You got the easy one. Itachi doesn't _blink_." He kissed her, grabbing Sasuke's bag of bread.

"Oh, Fugaku…" she sighed, shaking her head as her husband went back to feeding his precious ducks.

**

"Itachi?" Sasuke called into the bathroom. He got no answer, but a door at the far end of the room opened. He walked towards it. "Nii-san?" He pushed it open all the way, only to walk in on another man, relieving himself.

"Gyah! Kid! What the hell!" He covered up as best he could and slammed the door in Sasuke's face.

"Sorry!" he turned around, intending to bolt from the room, but found Itachi waiting for him in the entrance. "Itachi!" He quickly made his way to his brother's side, holding his hand, smiling up at him as best he could through all his nerves. Itachi just turned around and pulled Sasuke with him, into a secluded part of the park. It was quiet and isolated. Just what they needed. "Itachi, I'm so--" He was cut off by his brother's hand being held in the air.

"Sasuke," he began, lowering his hand, leading him in further, to sit on a fallen log. He paused, seeming to think upon what he wanted to say.

Sasuke just watched, taking in how beautiful his brother looked in the dappled light, surrounded by trees and bushes. He was absolutely breathtaking. He grabbed Itachi's other hand, squeezing both to let him know he was listening.

*

Itachi's breath hitched when Sasuke took his hands, squeezing them reassuringly. He wanted to get this over with. He didn't want to be dramatic and end all communication with his otouto. He didn't want this to hurt them both longer than it had to. So, he took a breath and continued, knowing he wouldn't be interrupted.

"Sasuke," he began again, "you… hurt me." That was it. That was what he wanted to tell his brother. And now he had. He felt somewhat better. Lighter. After a while of looking at their joined hands, he looked up into his brother's eyes. He wasn't crying, but he may as well have been. The sadness on his beautiful face was enough to break Itachi's heart.

"Danna… I… I'm sorry! I didn't know… I mean… I should have! But I was so selfish. And… I love you, Itachi! I do!" He flung his arms around his brother, holding him close. "How can you ever forgive me?"

Itachi let his brother speak. He held the boy, stroking his hair, rubbing his back, like he'd done for him, earlier. He kissed his temple, hushing him, letting him know it was going to be ok. He'd gotten it off his chest, and now was ready to try and fix their relationship. He picked Sasuke up, settling him in his lap.

"I've… wanted to try something, Otouto." He was a little hesitant, but knew he could trust Sasuke again. And, he'd been thinking about this for a while. Another part of why he'd not wanted to sleep with Sasuke was because he knew his fantasies were… kinky. He didn't want to scare his brother away. But now, he didn't think he would have to worry.

"What is it, Nii-san?" He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, his legs around his waist, resting his cheek on a shoulder.

"Come with me." He stood up, holding Sasuke until he had his feet firmly on the ground again. He pulled his brother out of the little clearing and made sure no one saw them re-enter the toilets.

Making sure it was empty, Itachi pulled Sasuke into one of the end stalls – not the previously-occupied one – and locked them in.

"Itachi?"

"Shh," he pinned Sasuke to the wall, holding his arms tightly, bringing his head down for a kiss. He met no resistance, Sasuke opened his mouth immediately, allowing Itachi to slip his tongue in and explore. Itachi savoured every moment. He tasted everywhere he could reach, sometimes sucking on Sasuke's tongue, sometimes nibbling his lips. He released his grip on the boy's arms, sliding his hands up and under his shirt. Running his hands along Sasuke's sides, Itachi caressed the slim torso, flicking his thumbs over the nipples, making his love moan and arch.

He slipped Sasuke's shirt off, letting fall to the floor as he latched his mouth onto the slender neck, sucking slightly, not hard enough to mark, but enough to keep his brother writhing in pleasure.

"Itachi… what… why?"

"Shh," he slid his hands down to Sasuke's belt, deftly unbuckling it, unbuttoning the pants and letting them fall to pool around Sasuke's ankles, leaving the boy exposed. Itachi smoothly knelt down, never taking his mouth from his brother's body. Trailing kisses here and there, he held the boy's thighs open, gently massaging as he worked his way to the prominent erection. He detached his lips from Sasuke's thigh to observe what was before him.

His little brother's penis was so like his own, but different. It was smaller, darker than his own. The pubic hair looked soft and trimmed, like his own, but the testicles were smaller; the left slightly larger than the right, where his were the opposite. He trailed a gentle finger along the shaft, down to the firm little sac, feeling the softness of his brother's pubic hair. He brought his other fingers to join the first, cupping them around the delicate flesh, as though measuring. With his other hand, he caressed Sasuke's arse, running his finger over the crack, feeling the little hole beneath his finger winking in anticipation.

He looked up, observing the penis, watching it twitch slightly. He noticed how the head was darker than the rest, and looked very inviting. The slit was so small, similar to his own. As he watched, he saw a small bead of pre-ejaculate form before dripping to the side, leaving a pearly trail behind. He cocked his head to the side, wondering if he could actually do this. Shrugging mentally, he leant forward, slightly, and placed a little kiss on the scrotum and licked his way to the head. He could taste the slight tang of the semen, not minding it at all. He traced his tongue along the urethra, applying a slight pressure before engulfing the head in his mouth, sucking gently, trying to coax more of Sasuke's delicious fluids into his mouth.

Slowly, he bobbed his head, taking in as much of the erection as he could, applying as even a pressure as possible. Sasuke's low moans spurred him on, telling him he was doing a good job. He circled Sasuke's anus with a finger, feeling it loosen and contract in pleasure. When he thought it was loose enough, he slipped his finger in to the first knuckle, gently massaging around the tight muscle, preparing it for what was to come.

*

Sasuke didn't know what to make of Itachi's sudden change of heart. This was unexpected, but not unwelcome. He decided to just let his brother do what he wanted, let him assert himself, knowing it had to be some kind of dominance act so soon after being raped. Who was he to stand in the way? He leant back against the wall of their cubicle, trying not to moan too loudly. He never would have thought Itachi would be into having sex in a public place. A public _toilet_, no less! He brought a fist to his mouth, trying to stifle the groans and whimpers spilling from his mouth. His brother's mouth sliding along his penis was absolute heaven! He tried to keep his hips still, but a few bucks escaped him as he squeezed his eyes closed, losing himself in the sensation.

Without warning, Itachi removed the tip of his finger from Sasuke's anus, removed his mouth from the straining arousal and stood up, bringing a hand to the boy's hair, fisting it, pulling his head back. He clashed their mouths together in a rough kiss, allowing Sasuke to taste himself on his brother's tongue. The kiss was brief; Itachi flipped his brother around, pressing him to the wall.

*

"Spread your legs," he growled, sliding his hand along the crevice, feeling the firm muscles clench and relax in anticipation. He was gaining confidence now. He purred into Sasuke's ear, "_Good_," then grabbed the slender wrists, bringing the small hands up to the wall, next to his head. "Keep them there," he ran his hands gently down Sasuke's arms and sides until he got to his arse. Kneeling once more, Itachi spread the cheeks, exposing the little ring of muscle. He took a moment to watch it twitch; let Sasuke wait with baited breath, for what he was about to do. _One good turn deserves another,_ he mused, leaning in. Without waiting to let himself second guess, he plunged his tongue into the somewhat-loosened hole, feeling the muscles clench around him. It felt bizarre, but good. He wondered if this is how Sasuke felt when he was doing it to him.

Wriggling his tongue, Itachi tried to find a decent rhythm, circling his thumbs on the cheeks either side of his face, a soothing massage amongst the sudden rough treatment.

*

Sasuke moaned, trying not to make too much noise, lest it echo on the tiles. He wanted to bite his fist just to stifle himself. He didn't though; he followed Itachi's orders. He owed him at least that much.

Itachi's tongue wriggled around, igniting all his nerve endings, sending pleasure shooting throughout his body. He clenched down, loving the feel of the wet little muscle inside him. He hoped things progressed soon, though. He was getting impatient.

Soon, he got his wish. Itachi removed his tongue, only to replace it with two fingers. Not so gently, he thrust them in, dry. At this, he couldn't hold in a cry of pain. He felt his hole being stretched too far, too soon. He felt a warm trickle, knowing it was most likely blood.

"I-Itachi… that hurt," he whimpered, squeezing his hands into fists, but not moving them. He was ignored in favour of the fingers being scissored and circled around his anus, stretching him further. It soon felt a lot better as he got used to the slight sting.

Itachi removed his fingers, never adding a third. Apparently, Sasuke had been prepared enough.

*

He watched, fascinated, as the blood dripped from Sasuke's anus and ran down his leg. The deep red of his otouto's blood contrasted so beautifully with the pale, creamy skin of his thigh. He stood slowly, caressing Sasuke's sides as he went along. Every so often, he would kiss the boy's back, nip a bit of skin, or simply nuzzle against him, taking in his scent.

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, hands flat against his abdomen, chin resting on a shoulder, as he kissed the delicate folds of his ear. The soft mewls coming from his brother told him it was ok to continue.

As he suckled the ear, he undid his own pants, releasing his heavy arousal. When he pulled himself out fully, the strong, musky smell hung in the air, arousing them both further.

"Uhn… Itachi…" Sasuke couldn't help but moan his lover's name, apparently. That was ok. As long as he wasn't _too_ loud.

Itachi let his pants fall, pooling at his ankles, as he grabbed Sasuke's thighs in a strong grip. He lifted the boy, slightly, aligning his penis with the roughly-prepared hole. Without warning, he thrust in, all the way. As he did so, he covered Sasuke's mouth with a hand, supporting the weight left there with a knee.

"Shh," was all he said, before beginning his rough pace.

He knew he was hurting his brother, but neither seemed to care. He needed this. He'd felt so helpless when Sasuke had his wrists bound, when he was weak with illness. He slammed his hips in harshly as he thought about how vulnerable he'd been; how Sasuke'd ignored his pleas to stop. He let out a low growl into his brother's ear, eliciting a moan in return.

"You like it rough, Sasuke? Do you like it when your aniki fucks your arse-cunt? Do you like the feel of your own blood lubricating your passage for me?" He thrust particularly hard, slamming Sasuke into the wall of the stall, the sound echoing loudly. They were alone, thankfully.

"_Oh…_ Nii-san… yes…" all Sasuke could do was hang on and allow Itachi to have his way. Not that he was complaining. This turned Itachi on even more, allowing him to embrace his more dominant, vocal side.

"You like it when I lick your arse, Sasuke? Do you like your Nii-san to touch you in dirty places? I felt your arse clenching around my fingers. My tongue. I can feel you squeezing my cock right now, you dirty little boy." He moaned, long and low when Sasuke purposefully squeezed as tight as he could around his penis, sucking him in further. "Good boy, Sasuke," he panted, slipping a hand around to grasp his brother's leaking appendage. "Earn it. Tell me how you like it," he nipped the shell of Sasuke's ear, earning himself another cry of pleasure.

"_Ohh_, Nii-san… I like it when you touch me… I like it when you _ohh_, when you pull my hair," he panted, meeting every thrust with his own.

Itachi smirked, bringing a hand back up to fist in Sasuke's hair, pulling it so the boy was facing him over his shoulder. Without warning, he clashed their lips together once more, initiating another rough kiss. He loved the feel of Sasuke sucking his tongue, loved the feel of his throat clenching around him when he delved a little too far in. He pulled back, locking eyes with his brother.

Without another word, they both rutted and fucked their way to orgasm. Sasuke kept the position he was in: balanced slightly on Itachi's thighs, his head twisted to look at his brother over his shoulder as Itachi finally jerked him off, a hand still in his hair.

Soon, their pace was so hard, they were banging against the stall wall, making it shake under their furious movements. Together, they worked, every increasing their thrusts, their foreheads coming to rest against each other's, as finally, they came, their cries muffled as their lips joined in a kiss, once more.

After riding their pleasure out, they separated. Itachi stepped back, pulling his pants back up, fixing them so they were perfect once more.

Sasuke merely leant against the wall, trying to catch his breath, not worrying about his clothes.

At the sight of his semen mixed with Sasuke's blood running down the boy's thighs, Itachi's chest clenched again. He hadn't really wanted to hurt Sasuke… had he? But he did. And… it was good. They'd both enjoyed it, so he wouldn't allow himself to feel too bad.

But his little brother was hurt. He was bleeding.

Once more, Itachi knelt behind his brother and parted his cheeks with strong, gentle hands.

"Itachi?" He sounded tired, sated.

Ignoring his brother once more, Itachi leant forward and licked along the crevice, over the hole and down the boy's thighs, cleaning him of the blood and semen. The taste was metallic and salty. Not too bad… Pushing his bizarre thoughts aside, Itachi continued his ministrations until there was no trace left. He pulled the boy's pants up as he stood, silently dressing him.

*

Sasuke was so tired. He'd been emotionally and physically drained that day. It felt good to let Itachi clean him, dress him. He hoped this meant they were together again.

"Itachi?" He asked once more, receiving a hum of acknowledgement. "I love you," he said, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, pulling him close.

His only reply was a kiss to the cheek, gentle hands smoothing his hair, and a returned hug. That was enough for him.

***

_AN: This is for Angel-Winged-Kitsune. I hope you like it!_

_Also, it's the third story in the _Human_ plot line._


End file.
